To Fall in Love With an Angel
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Traduction d'une one-shot.- C'est une histoire entre un ange qui a perdu son innocence et un démon qui a perdu son cœur. SebXCiel


Bonjour tout le monde ! ! Je sais que cela fait un bon petit moment que je n'ai plus rien posté mais aujourd'hui je vous propose quelque chose d'autre ! Une petite traduction ! Eh oui... Je sais, ce n'est qu'un petit projet, mais c'est mieux que rien ! Alors je me suis proposée pour faire la traduction, cependant c'est la première fois que j'en fais une. J'espère que vous serez indulgent et que je ne vais pas détruire cette magnifique histoire, une vraie petite merveille. Bref, je vais cesser de vous importuner avec ça et vous laisse à cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qui risquent sûrement d'y être.

Disclaimer: Ceci est une traduction de la fiction écrite par **chocolateee**, intitulée **To Fall in Love With an Angel** (http: / / www . Fanfiction . Net / s / 7860442 / 1 / To _ Fall _ in _ Love _ With _ an _ Angel #)[Enlevez les espaces].

L'histoire ne m'appartient pas et les personnages sont à _**Yana Toboso**_, en gros je ne suis que la traductrice XD. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que moi ! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Fall in Love With an Angel<strong>_

_( Pour être tombé amoureux d'un Ange)_

Ciel savait que c'était mauvais.

Il étendit ses ailes dans un doux bruissement alors qu'il laissa échapper un soupir, soufflant sur les quelques mèches de ses cheveux gris foncé qui masquaient ses yeux. Il a toujours été considéré comme l'un des anges les plus "_Provocateurs_". Devenir un ange n'avait pas tellement de mérite. Le Paradis était réellement magnifique – avec les brillants rayons du soleil, le ciel pacifique et clair ainsi que les nuages bien blancs et gonflés. Cependant, il y avait seulement beaucoup de dérives infinis que l'on pourrait faire (je n'ai pas très bien compris la phrase, désolée...).Ciel était bien plus jeune que les autres habitants de l'éden, à seulement 120 ans, il avait le visage et le corps d'un enfant de 12 ans (et de temps en temps aussi, cette mentalité). Et malheureusement, les jeunes enfants se lassent rapidement de leur environnement.

Ce qui l'a amené à l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent, à cheval entre le Paradis et l'Enfer.

Il savait que c'était sans doute étrange qu'il n'y ait pas de mur qui puisse sceller les deux endroits de manière permanente. Certes, il y en avait un, il y a de cela, des milliers d'années, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement assez... Collant surgisse, (À ce jour, Ciel ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé) faisant ainsi disparaître mystérieusement le mur du jour au lendemain. Au début, cela créa une pagaille la plus totale dans les cieux, mais toute cette agitation finit par se calmer après... deux cents ans, environs.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lois qui interdisaient aux démons de s'aventurer dans le monde des anges, de même pour l'autre côté, sûrement parce qu'aucun des deux côtés du ciel ne voyaient ni qui, ni pourquoi, l'un des leurs voudrait aller s'aventurer dans un endroit aussi importun.

_Ainsi, même si la possibilité était là, personne n'osait faire ce geste_.

_**Jusqu'à ce jour**_.

Ciel pouvait sentir ses paumes devenir légèrement transpirant, ses orteils étant sur la limite. Il savait que s'il bougeait d'un pouce, il serait officiellement en "_**Enfer**_". _Son esprit battait à la chamade_. S'il avait un cœur, il savait que cet organe frapperait puissamment et bruyamment contre sa poitrine.

_C'est ma chance._

Ciel était venu ici qu'une seule fois durant toute sa vie. Il était particulièrement jeune quand il a trébuché pour entrer dans cet univers, alors que c'était un accident. Curieux, ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient élargis lorsqu'il vit ces ténèbres qui semblaient prêt à l'avaler. Il avait l'impression que des yeux se trouvant derrière lui l'observaient intensément, _se moquaient de lui_... **_Le hantaient_**. Il avait seulement tendu sa main... Pour être violemment repoussé, son petit corps fut propulsé.

Il se trouvait qu'un ange plus âgé s'est avéré être dans les alentours et l'a vu. Cet ange était celui qui a empêché au garçon, d'observer l'enfer pour la première fois de ses propres yeux. Il avait réprimandé le jeune Ciel, lui disant qu'il était interdit d'aller à cet "_Endroit Sombre_", et que s'il le faisait de nouveau, plus jamais il ne pourra revenir dans leurs monde. Le concerné hocha simplement de la tête, impatient que tous ces sermons cessent, mais depuis ce jour, il savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre par lui-même ce qui se trouvait en cet endroit.

Il était sur ses gardes alors qu'il était concentré pour trouver le meilleure moment pour faire le mouvement adéquat. Sous ses airs d'innocent garçon, se cachait un visage sérieux avec un esprit rusé et vif, ce qui avait souvent surpris ses semblables. Il avait toujours souris, avec un large plaisir, devant l'expression d'émerveillement qui s'épanouissait sur le visage des autres anges, lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'il était beaucoup plus intelligent que ce qu'il pouvait paraître.

_Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva_. Il y avait une cérémonie spéciale, aujourd'hui, à la cour, un accueil pour les nouveaux anges. _Tout le monde était là-bas_. Il savait que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il aurait une telle occasion. Il n'y avait personne autour de l'entrée et étrangement, le silence était maître en ce lieu.

C'était** maintenant** ou **jamais**.

Ciel prit une profonde respiration.

Il fit un pas en avant.

Immédiatement, il sentit un violent vent envelopper son corps, il enroula étroitement ses ailes autour de lui alors qu'il se sentit attiré par les profondeurs des enfers.

_Mais si je ne peux pas revenir ? _

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que son esprit ne se vida complètement.

* * *

><p><em>Les yeux du corbeau se ragaillardit immédiatement quand il sentit quelqu'un poser un pied sur son territoire. Il était perché sur la branche d'un arbre et ses yeux perçant s'orientèrent vers le bas pour voir qui était ce pauvre fou qui avait empiété sur son repaire. <em>

_**Une peau douce, semblable à de la porcelaine... De sombre cheveux ébouriffés... Des lèvres roses qui semblaient délicieuses.**_

_Il a toujours aimé ses repas lorsqu'ils étaient attrayantes. Ce serait un pur plaisir de planter ses crocs dans ce corps._

_C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'autre._

_Des ailes blanches._

_Un large sourire naquit sur son visage._

_**Un ange... **Cela doit être son jour de chance._

_Le sourire sur son visage s'élargit encore plus._

_**Les choses commençaient à devenir extrêmement intéressantes.**_

* * *

><p>Ciel se réveilla plutôt chancelant et légèrement désorienté.<p>

Il avait remarqué qu'il était allongé sur le sol. Il se releva de lui-même, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau. Prudemment, il étendit ses ailes, se délectant de la manière dont ses ailes brillaient dans la sombre lumière de ce monde. Ciel regarda autour de lui. L'Enfer ressemblait beaucoup plus à la Terre que celui des Cieux. Il a pu remarqué, de là où il était, qu'il y avait des arbres, des rochers et des plantes. Il y avait même des petits oiseaux qui volaient dans les environs et le sifflement bruyants des grillons. La seule raison pour laquelle Ciel savait qu'il était en réalité en enfer, fut à cause du ciel, qui était en permanence teinté d'une couleur orange sanguine, alors que les nuages, qui flottait dans ce bain rougeâtre, étaient tous noirs.

L'air était frais, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune Ciel qui inconsciemment, enveloppa fermement ses ailes sur lui. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement être un ange, Ciel aimait ses ailes. Ils lui ont permis de de voler et d'explorer, des lieux où il devait être contraint à marcher. _Il a toujours pris soin d'eux._

Soudain, il sentit un étrange frisson et s'envola instinctivement, battant puissamment ses ailes blanches alors qu'il finit par atteindre la branche d'un arbre élevé. Il dirigea son regard vers le sol.

Devant lui, se tenait un très bel homme, extraordinairement grand et aux cheveux noirs qui survolés sur son visage avec élégance. Il était plutôt bien habillé, vêtu d'un costume et de chaussures noires qui semblaient être impeccable, comme si aucune saleté ou grain de poussière ne serait capable de le souiller. Ses yeux qui étaient clos, s'ouvrirent lentement, révélant alors des iris d'un sombre rouge. Il eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'il regarda l'arbre.

«**_Êtes-vous perdu, petit ange ?_**»

La voix de l'homme était certes doux, mais restait autoritaire. Ciel, qui fut momentanément surpris par la remarquable apparence du nouveau arrivé, sortit de sa stupeur.

«**Non**», répondit-il sèchement.

L'homme semblait être surpris par la réponse, on pouvait y voir, un soupçon de surprise dans ses yeux avant de disparaître rapidement. Il sourit alors joyeusement.

«Eh bien, eh bien, seriez entrer **ici **de _votre plein gré_ ?», demanda-t-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

«**Oui**», répondit l'interpellé dans la même tonalité. Il pouvait voir que le jeune homme en dessous de lui, commençait à le regarder de manière bien radieux. _Comme s'il était presque fou de joie_.

«Vous êtes vraiment _intéressant_», murmura l'homme aux cheveux jais avec un ton si bas que Ciel put à peine entendre. Il ferma ses yeux avec l'ange alors que le garçon se perdait lui-même dans la beauté de cet homme.

Presque

«**_Voulez vous descendre de cet arbre ?_**», il tendit sa main vers l'arbre où était perché l'enfant, «J'aimerai discuter avec vous, **_tête à tête»_**.

Ciel laissa échapper un grognement. «Voulez-vous dire que vous aimeriez plutôt **dévorer mon âme ?**»

Encore une fois, le concerné se permit une pointe d'étonnement orner les traits de son visage. Il commençait à ouvrir la bouche quand l'ange lui coupa net la parole.

«Vous êtes un démon, n'est-ce pas ?»

Ils ont de nouveaux fermés les yeux.

Ciel pouvait voir de l'amusement danser dans ces deux iris pourpres. Il plissa des yeux dangereusement. _Il n'allait pas se faire avoir comme _**_un imbécile_**.

«Ah, mais les démons ne sont-ils pas des créatures laids et révoltants ? Je ne ressemble sûrement pas à cela, selon vous, n'est-ce-pas ?»

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du jeune Ciel d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. «J'ai entendu dire que les démons pouvaient avoir l'apparence de beaux humains, p_our pouvoir mieux attirer leurs proies_. Et quand ils ont obtenu leurs confiance, **_ils mangent leurs âmes_**.»

L'homme aux yeux carmins jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire, un léger écho traversant la forêt.

On pouvait lire la gêne de Ciel sur son visage, sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement. Il regarda alors en bas «Oy, ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Stupide démon !», tout comme les paroles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, il se frappa mentalement, réalisant à quel point il avait été enfantin.

À sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme se pencha rapidement pour poser un genoux à terre, en baissant la tête alors qu'il mit sa main sur son cœur. Ciel fut alors étonné. _Un démon était vraiment en train de se prosterner devant lui ?_

«Oh, vous m'amusez tellement...», déclara le brun en ne bougeant guère de sa position. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait l'impression d'être en plein conflit intérieur avec sa conscience. Finalement, il dit «**_Descendez, ange, je jure de ne pas toucher à votre âme._**»

Ciel savait qu'il était béant. Il était bien connu que les démons ne revenaient jamais sur leur parole, en dépit de l'ironie qui sonnait aux oreilles de l'ange. _L'homme avait juré de ne de ne pas le manger..._ Il se sentait en sécurité. Mais pourquoi ? De toute façon, Ciel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister face à un démon.

«Mon nom est Ciel.»

Le démon se redressa. Il était presque deux fois plus grand que le petit ange.

«Vous pouvez m'appeler Sebastian.»

* * *

><p>Sebastian ne comprit guère pourquoi il avait dit une telle chose.<p>

_**Je jure de ne pas toucher à votre âme.**_

Juste pour cela, il avait perdu la chance d'obtenir l'âme de cet ange _**pour toujours**_. Après tout, _un démon ne devait pas revenir sur sa parole_. C'était comme s'il avait laissé glisser ses mots hors de sa bouche avant même d'avoir pu les retenir. Il aurait pu très facilement le faire descendre de l'arbre ou grimper de lui-même jusqu'à cette branche en une seconde.

Mais de toute façon, il se sentait curieusement bien. Cet ange semblait être _différent_, en quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas eu peur du démon et ne fut même pas surpris par sa belle apparence.

_Donc, très intéressant._

Les démons ont toujours eu une très longue vie. Pour un démon, un millier d'années s'écoulerait à la même vitesse qu'une simple année, pour un humain. Il avait grandi pour devenir extraordinairement ennuyé, alors que le temps défilait lentement, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour trouver quelque chose d'amusant.

Quelle chance il avait d'avoir trouver cet ange tomber droit dans ses bras.

L'examinant de plus près, il pouvant voir que cet ange était plutôt jeune. Il avait une petite frange, une peau parfaitement blanche et de larges yeux bleus comme ceux des bébés. Ses cheveux gris foncés virevoltaient doucement dans le vent, couvrant ainsi son œil droit.

_Il était absolument sensationnel._

Sebastian se retourna et commença à marcher sans adresser un seul mot au petit ange. Il était curieux de savoir si le garçon allait le suivre. Bien qu'il ne regardait pas derrière lui, il pouvait sentir la présence du jeune enfant marcher après lui, ce qui le fit sourire doucement. Ils ont continué à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par atteindre un petit lac, complètement caché par la végétation des alentours. Au centre du lac, on pouvait remarquer une petite ruine plutôt délabrée. Il semblerait que ce soit un château qui datait de milliers d'années. Cependant, il ne restait plus que quelques murs.

«Où on est ?», demanda Ciel, ébahit par l'endroit, ses yeux s'intéressant plus particulièrement à la couleur rouge de l'eau, reflétant le ciel.

«Pourquoi une telle question ? C'est ma maison», répondit en douceur le démon. Il tendit sa main vers l'ange, qui le regardait curieusement.

«J'ai la capacité de marcher sur l'eau ici», déclara-t-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. «Contrairement à vous, mon _bel ange_. Et à moins que vous ne vouliez ressembler à un rat noyé, je vais devoir vous porter.»

Ciel savait parfaitement que Sebastian mentait à moitié. Après tout, il avait encore ses ailes. Il pouvait donc facilement voler par dessus le lac pour y atteindre le centre. Cependant, sa curiosité l'emporta et il prit la main de celui qui l'avait tendu, regrettant presque instantanément son geste, lorsqu'il se sentit tout de suite soulevé et enveloppé par les bras du démon.

«Que faîtes-vous ?», cria haut et fort le jeune alors que ses joues rougissaient immédiatement. «Je peux paraître jeune, mais j'ai 120 ans ! Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me traite comme un bébé.»

Sebastian s'amusa de la résistance du petit garçon. «L'espérance de vie des Anges n'est rien comparée à celles des démons. Vous avez peut-être 120 ans mais moi, j'ai 1024 ans. Donc, vous êtes encore _**très, très**_ jeune. Il sourit gaiement à l'enfant dans ses bras et se mit à marcher sur la surface de l'eau.

«Tch.» Ciel fronça des sourcils, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis ne dit plus rien. Quelque part, au plus profond de son esprit, il pensait que c'était plutôt agréable d'être porter ainsi. Mais il écarta tout de suite cette pensée de son esprit alors qu'il rougissait. Quand ils atteignirent le centre du lac, Sebastian remit l'ange sur le sol avec une grande douceur. Le jeune inspira profondément et observa les environs. L'enfer était vraiment beau, d'une _certaine manière_.

«Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à _ce très bel endroit_, Ciel ?», demanda Sebastian, défroissant légèrement sa tenue avant de s'installer, couché contre le mur. Le jeune ange remarqua à quel point la peau du démon semblait réfléchir la lumière, lui faisant encore plus ressortir sa pénombre. Il pouvait sentir à nouveau ses joues se chauffer alors il regarda rapidement le sol. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir juste en face du démon.

«Je m'ennuyais», murmura-t-il très doucement.

«Pardon ?»

«_J'ai dis_ que je m'ennuyais», répondit Ciel, irrité de devoir répété.

«Ah», répondit Sebastian sur un ton léger, «Je pensais vous avoir mal entendu la première fois. Le Paradis est un endroit _magnifique_, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne m'y suis jamais aventuré, mais j'ai entendu quelques histoires à ce sujet.»

Le garçon soupira. «Il est beau, mais parfois j'ai l'impression _d'étouffer_ là-bas. Je voulais tenter _**quelque chose de nouveau**_...» C'était vraiment étrange de parler de ses pensées les plus intimes, des pensées qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec quiconque – _encore moins avec un démon_.

«Alors vous avez décidé de faire une petite aventure en Enfer ?», interrogea Sebastian, sens sa curiosité s'éveiller. «N'aviez-vous pas peur de ce qui pourrait vous arriver ?»

Ciel se mordit la lèvre, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun. «J'étais un peu nerveux. Mais je savais que c'était quelque chose que je devais faire. Et je suis content d'être venu... Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça ici.» Il fixa une chose invisible pendant un moment, comme s'il était plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées alors que Sebastian ne disait rien. Enfin, Ciel poursuivit.

«Vivez-vous seul ?»

«Oui,» répondit l'interpellé.

«Sentez-vous seul ?»

En cet instant, Sebastian regarda par dessus Ciel. Il avait un visage innocent malgré l'intention extrêmement sérieuse derrière cette question. Il avait l'impression de voir... _**Un enfant**_.

Sebastian déclara doucement. «Parfois. Cela devient ennuyeux par moments.»

Ciel acquiesça de la tête, laissant échapper un petit sourire. «Il semblerait que nous ayons quelque chose en commun, démon.» Il plongea son regard dans celui du ténébreux pendant une fraction de seconde avant de détourner son regard pour admirer l'eau à nouveau.

«Oui, il semblerait bien,» répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Sebastian ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était assoupi. Il ne se rappelait même plus de quand était la dernière fois, lorsqu'il eut un sommeil aussi facile. Jetant un regard à sa droite,il remarqua que le jeune Ciel s'était endormis aussi, drapé de ses ailes, le gardant ainsi au chaud. Même s'il pouvait remarquer les petits frissons traverser le cors du jeune garçon. Sans même penser à deux fois, Sebastian enleva son veston et l'enveloppa avec, faisant soigneusement attention à ne pas emmêler les ailes à l'intérieur. Ciel cessa de grelotter.

Le démon regarda le garçon. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Inconsciemment, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où aurait dû être son cœur. Il pouvait sentir un certain malaise qui commençait à s'agiter en lui.

Il ria intérieurement. _**Je suis un démon pathétique.**_

Prenant le garçon une fois de plus dans ses bras, il marcha lentement, se dirigeant vers le sommet d'une montagne la plus proche. Il devait avoué qu'il avait eu une journée plutôt amusante par rapport à son quotidien. Il était certain qu'il s'en remémorera pendant encore au moins cent ans.

Quand il finit par atteindre sa destination, il plissa légèrement des yeux lorsqu'il vit la forte lumière de l'entrée du Paradis. Il balaya quelques mèches du visage endormi de l'ange.

«Que tu es fou», déclara doucement Sebastian, «pour t'être endormi en la présence d'un démon.»

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du petit enfant avant de le pousser à travers la ligne, le faisant revenir dans les Cieux.

_Le faisant revenir à son monde._

«Au revoir Ciel,» appela Sebastian alors que le vent s'enroulait autour de lui pour le faire disparaître.

* * *

><p>Ciel avait <em>chaud<em> quand il se réveilla.

Le petit ange se rappelait d'avoir eu une discussion avec Sebastian, cela le surpris de se sentir aussi bien avec lui, surtout quand ils étaient ensembles, en train de discuter tranquillement. Certes, tous les démons n'étaient pas comme ce ténébreux... Mais quand même...

Soudain, il remarqua le veston qui enveloppait encore son petit corps.

Ciel cligna des yeux. Il n'était plus en Enfer ?

_Sebastian a sûrement dû me ramener au Paradis... Cet imbécile_.

Il devait retourner là-bas.

_**Il avait besoin de le revoir**_.

Il avait besoin de...

Ciel sourit.

_Comme si on pouvait se débarrasser aussi facilement de moi._

* * *

><p>Sebastian s'était allongé paresseusement, flottant sur la surface du lac. C'était une autre journée ennuyeuse. Durant ces dernières semaines, il n'était pas vraiment motivé à faire beaucoup de choses. Il avait à peine mangé – soudainement, les âmes ne lui paraissaient plus tellement attrayantes.<p>

Il grogna de frustration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Tout simplement parce que son esprit était obnubilé par ce petit ange aux yeux bleus qu'il avait fait sortir.

Bien qu'il faisait plutôt sombre en Enfer, il y avait encore du soleil. Certains jours, cet astre s'amusait à briller plus que d'autres journées. Aujourd'hui, ces rayons étaient particulièrement brillants, et Sebastian baignait dans cette chaleur, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre vint le déranger.

Sebastian fronça des sourcils alors qu'il clignait paresseusement des yeux, se sentant prêt à réduire en mille morceaux ce petit nuage perturbateur. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, quand il vit que ce n'était pas un nuage qui flottait, mais _une personne_.

«Oy. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de dormir ?», cria une petite voix taquine.

Sebastian sourit, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. «Ah, mon petit ange, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir de vous revoir cette fois ?»

Ciel battit des ailes pour se déplacer vers le bas, rapprochant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du démon. «Stupide Démon. Je me suis peut-être endormi mais la prochaine fois, ne pensez même pas que je voudrai rentrer au Paradis.»

Le rire lent et bruyant du ténébreux fit un léger écho à travers la forêt. Il tendit sa main pour caresser tendrement la douce joue du petit enfant.

«_**Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'amuser.**_»

* * *

><p>Ciel était vraiment sérieux à ce sujet. Il ramenait d'être ramené dans l'Éden en disant simplement "<em>qu'il allait partir quand il en aurait envie<em>". Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui permit à l'ange de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse du paysage.

_3 semaines se sont écoulées depuis __**cet événement**_.

L'ange s'était à nouveau endormi, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du démon. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire ceci, Sebastian trouvait cela mignon et ennuyeux à la fois. Il était mignon car le garçon avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissant échapper son souffle par de légères exhalaisons. Ce qui était ennuyeux par contre, c'est qu'à cache fois que le jeune homme posait son regard sur ces lèvres, il pouvait sentir un sentiment plutôt désagréable au niveau de l'aine, comme une contraction.

Il n'avait pas ressenti cet immense besoin depuis fort longtemps. Pour toutes les fois où ce garçon faisait cela, il avait couché l'enfant un peu plus loin pour pouvoir se soulager ailleurs. Cependant, ce soir, Sebastian ne savait pas s'il serait en mesure de se contrôler. Légèrement, il a retracé le contour de ces lèvres avec sa main. Il sursauta un peu quand il sentit une petite langue rose lécher le bout de ses doigts.

Regardant rapidement vers le bas, il put voir deux yeux brillants le regarder.

«Tu ne dormais pas ?», expira le brun.

«Non», répondit Ciel avec un sourire. «Je voulais voir si tu allais essayer quelque chose.»

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre, un de ses crocs faisant lentement couler un filet de sang. «Ciel... Ne me tente pas.»

«Mmm, mais pourquoi ?» Ciel se rapprocha lentement du corps du démon, s'asseyant en califourchon alors que son regard pacifique plongea dans celui des flammes.

Le démon n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon, qui était au dessus de lui, était réellement un ange. Peu importe de quel manière il le regardait, cet enfant semblait délicieusement pécheur (NDA: Dans le sens impur hein ? XD pas dans le sens de pêcher poissons lol) et Sebastian était sur le point de céder.

«Ciel...»L'appela-t-il avec un ton aussi faible qu'un chuchotement. «Nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière après _**ça**_.»

Pendant un instant, l'interpellé fronça des sourcils avant de rapprocher encore plus son corps contre celui du démon.

«_**Je sais**_.»

C'était cette réponse qu'attendait le jeune homme. Sebastian retourna le garçon afin que le petit ange soit prit au piège. Leurs bouches se sont heurtés alors que Ciel finit par céder aux plus âgé, _à ce démon bien plus expérimenté_. Il laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il sentait son _**innocence**_ se faire **arracher**.

Sebastian enleva leurs vêtements avec une telle rapidité que même Ciel ne vit rien. Il avait tenu depuis si longtemps, il pouvait à peine se contenir. Ses yeux brillants, un grognement presque bestial s'échappa de sa gorge.

Peaufinant les mamelons du jeune Ciel, il descendit vers le bas-ventre de l'enfant en l'embrassant, savourant sa douce peau immaculée ainsi que les petits gémissements que laissaient échapper l'ange en dessous de lui.

En un instant, le brun fondit sur lui, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres, des siècles d'expérience lui permettant de le faire avec grande facilitée.

Ciel cria haut et fort, ses mains creusant le sol. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir durant toute sa vie et il avait que son corps s'enflammait. Il dirigea ses yeux légèrement entrouverts vers le bas, pour voir Sebastian bouger sa tête vers son érection. Cependant, voyant cela, il se sentit gêné et ferma à nouveau ses yeux.

Le démon se toucha lui-même alors qu'il continuait à faire des vas et viens sur le sexe de l'ange avec sa bouche. _**C'était mauvais**_. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour qu'il se sente ainsi. I_l avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur de lui_. Alors que l'ange fut distrait, Sebastian déplaça sa main vers le bas pour atteindre l'entrée du corps du jeune garçon. Il sentit alors la nervosité de l'enfant qui s'apprêtait presque à pleurer. Il leva les yeux.

«Ciel... _Regarde moi_.»

L'ange secoua d'abord la tête avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux pour regarder lentement vers le bas, afin de rencontrer le regard intense du démon.

«Pourrais-je te pénétrer ?»

Sebastian n'avait jamais demandé à sa/son partenaire s'il pouvait le faire. Il était connu pour prendre les choses qu'il veut de lui-même, ayant souvent recours à la force. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, après tout, _**c'était un démon**_. Mais lorsqu'il regarde cette petite mine innocente, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se précipiter.

Le visage de Ciel, si cela était encore possible, était devenu encore plus rouge à l'entente de ces mots. Lentement et timidement, il écarta ses fines jambes.

«_**Oui**_.»

Sebastian mit alors ses doigts dans sa bouche, les mouillant soigneusement. Certes, ce n'était pas le meilleur lubrifiant, mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il avait. Mais il fera en sorte pour préparer le garçon et rendre la _chose_ la plus indolore que possible.

Il enleva les doigts de sa bouche et fit le tour de l'entrée avec un seul doigt avant de pousser un peu. Il sentit l'anneau de muscle céder et il ne fallut guère longtemps attendre pour que son doigt fut complètement avalé. Sebastian avala difficilement sa salive, sentant son pénis palpiter. Ciel poussa un cri alors que le démon attendit patiemment que son amant s'habituait à l'intrusion.

Quand il sentit que le jeune garçon était plus à l'aise lorsqu'il bougeait, il ajouta un autre doigt, Ciel avait commencé à repousser la main du ténébreux, le démon savait qu'il était prêt. Il se positionna pour être plus à l'aise et tira l'ange vers lui, essuyant la sueur qui coulait le long de son front.

«Ce sera un peu douloureux.», dit-il simplement. Malgré toute l'attention que fit le ténébreux pour ne pas le blesser, le jeune ange était encore vierge et il était plus serré que jamais. Il commença à pousser lentement, regardant le visage blanc du garçon. Ses petites mains serrant étroitement les bras du démon, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer fortement dans la peau.

«A-ah !»

Sebastian a continué, sachant que s'il s'arrêtait à mi-chemin, ce serait encore pire. Quand il a entièrement pénétrer le petit ange, il n'osa pas bouger, même s'il sentait que tous les muscles de son corps allaient se briser sous la pression.

Ciel n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur avant. Il était sur le point de crier pour ordonner au brun d'arrêter, mais quand il vit le visage amoureux du démon, il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

Amoureux ?

Ciel allait presque rire de lui-même. Les démons ne connaissaient pas l'amour. Mais peut-être que Sebastian était _différent_...

Quelques instants passèrent et la douleur finit par s'évanouir. L'ange savait que son amant attendait son signal, alors il hocha la tête en tremblant. Il lui a fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas heurter le garçon inlassablement. Au lieu de cela, le plus âgé maintenu une cadence désespérément lente, se retirant doucement, centimètre par centimètre, avant de se repousser à l'intérieur. C_ela allait le rendre fou_.

«Sebastian – Plus vite.»

Le concerné augmenta immédiatement la vitesse après avoir entendu la demande, en posant les petites jambes du garçon sur ses épaules. Lorsque Sebastian frappa sa prostate, l'ange laissa échapper un gémissement si puissant qu'il mit rapidement ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche, embarrassé d'avoir laissé passer un tel bruit.

Sebastian ricana à sa réaction et retira les mains de son amant. Il se pencha pour se rapprocher du visage de son petit ange avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, en chuchotant, «_**Ne te retiens pas.**_»

Avec cela, il commença à frapper la prostate de l'enfant, encore et encore, avec une grande précision, l'incitant à crier encore et encore. Sebastian aperçut le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écouler en abondance du sexe de l'ange, le ventre mou, il saisit le pénis de son amant avec sa main et commença à faire des vas et viens, au même rythme que ses coups. Ce dernier laissa échapper un dernier cri alors qu'il jouit dans la main du brun.

Lorsque le démon sentit le corps de Ciel se serrer autour de lui, il ne put se retenir lui non plus, jouissant le plus profondément possible dans le corps de garçon. Aucun des deux n'osèrent bouger lorsque c'était fini, ne pouvant que haleter difficilement. Le jeune cligna ses yeux endormis, s'émerveillant du magnifique visage qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui.

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

Sans dire un seul mot, Sebastian se pencha doucement pour déposer un baiser sur le front du petit enfant.

* * *

><p>Sebastian se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit un cri à vous glacer le sang.<p>

Il était désorienté, après avoir été réveillé par un bruit aussi choquant.

_Ciel... Ciel !_

Il regarda à sa gauche, où le garçon avait roulé après s'être endormi une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux se sont agrandis d'horreur quand il vit le jeune, en boule, en train de crier à l'agonie. Des flammes bleues jaillissant autours de ses ailes, transformant ses belles ailes blanches en des plumes plus foncées que la nuit de minuit. Les flammes dévorant sans pitiés les ailes de son amant, et Sebastian, lui, ne pouvait rien-faire à part enlacer fortement l'enfant, ignorant la douleur dans ses bras, causée par les flemmes azures.

Ce n'était pas des flemmes qui pouvaient s'éteindre avec de l'eau, Sebastian le savait parfaitement. Il avait été témoin de leurs effets il y a de cela, deux fois seulement. À ces deux fois, il vit leurs victimes se faire complètement brûler par ces flemmes impitoyables.

_Ce sont les flammes démoniaques_.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Ciel, ses cris devenant de plus en plus hystériques alors que la douleur ne cessait d'augmenter. Ses ailes étaient à présent complètement noires et on pouvait voir que les braises bleues commençaient à s'apaiser. Le jeune garçon serrait fermement les mains du démon, tellement qu'il aurait pu lui briser les doigts.

Malgré tout cela, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ciel était vraiment magnifique à ce moment-là. _**Ses ailes noires brillants dans la nuit ténébreuse**_.

_**Un ange déchu**_

Les flammes avaient enfin disparu alors que les ailes commençaient à se désagréger, tombant lentement pour devenir un tas de cendres gris de chaque côtés du garçon, ne laissant rien d'autre à part le calciné, la peau de son dos brûlée.

_**Ciel n'a cessé de pleurer durant toute la nuit**_.

* * *

><p><em>Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cet incident<em>.

_**Ciel était en train de mourir**_.

C'était à cause de Sebastian si le garçon était tombé dans une profonde dépression, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses ailes. Toutefois, le démon réalisa que l'état de son amant était quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave.

Le garçon pouvait à peine marcher sans son aide à présent, il pouvait à peine manger alors qu'il ne cessait de vomir, il arrivait même à certains moments que le jeune vomissait du sang. Le démon ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui avait pu lui causer autant de symptômes, mais il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser l'ange pourrir en Enfer.

«Ciel,»murmura-t-il doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras, «je vais vous ramener au Paradis.

Le concerné secoua de la tête.

«Ne veux... Partir...» Il saisit faiblement le bras du démon.

«Je ne peux plus me permettre de te laisser ici. Cela risque de détruire votre corps.» En descendant, il prit la main du jeune enfant dans la sienne, l'embrassant légèrement avant de glisser quelque chose dans son doigt osseux.

Ciel regarda vers sa main pour y voir une bague avec une grosse pierre bleue. _De la même couleur de ses yeux_.

«Cela m'a fait penser à toi,» déclara doucement le brun.

L'ange ferma les yeux, respirant profondément le parfum de l'homme qui le portait. Ses yeux restent toujours fermés alors qui qu'il répondit, «Quand je me sentirai mieux, je reviendrai.»

Sebastian sourit. «Oui. Comme vous voudrez.»

Toutefois, comme il était sur le point d'envoyer l'enfant de l'autre côté, un faisceau de lumière jaillit brusquement. Sebastian sauta rapidement en arrière, il avait l'impression de s'être fait électrocuter. Une étincelle enroulait encore le petit corps du garçon avant de disparaître.

Sebastian fut étonné.

_C'était lui qu'on rejetait._

Ciel ouvrit les yeux. «Sebastian ?»

L'interpellé resserra encore plus son emprise sur le corps fragile qui était dans ses bras.

«Accroches-toi bien, Ciel. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.»

* * *

><p>Sebastian frissonna inconsciemment alors qu'il s'approchait de sa destination, Ciel étant toujours dans ses bras. C'était un endroit que même les démons n'aimaient guère s'aventurer. C'était la maison d'un vieux guérisseur démoniaque, connu sous le nom de Undertaker. Il était extrêmement connu pour être capable de guérir quoi que ce soit, mais il avait un sens de l'humour assez tordu.<p>

Le démon entra sans frapper, sentant un froid mordant qui n'avait rien avoir avec la température de l'extérieur.

Il entendit un ricanement.

«Je t'attendais... Sebastian, c'est ça ?»

Le brun dirigea ses yeux froids vers Undertaker, qui ressemblait à un vieil homme pourtant des robes sales. Longs, ses cheveux gris tombaient sur ses yeux, empêchant ainsi son interlocuteur de voir ses yeux. Il avait un chapeau poussiéreux sur la tête.

Sebastian affirma de la tête et dirigea son regard vers son jeune amant. «Il est en train de mourir. Je pensais que je serai capable de le sauver si je le ramenais dans son monde... Mais il semblerait que cela soit scellé.»

Undertaker s'approcha du corps de Ciel avec un large sourire. Sebastian ne put se priver un regard de dégoût lorsqu'il vit le vieil homme ramper de plus en plus proche d'eux, se caressant pensivement le menton.

«Ce garçon n'a pas de foyer.»

Sebastian ne dit rien.

Le vieux guérisseur poursuit, «Il était un ange pure qui s'est laissé souiller par l'un des plus sombres démons. Il ne peut pas retourner au Paradis sans ailes, mais il risque d'être détruit puisque l'air malsain des enfers désire prendre son âme pure. _**Il n'est ni un ange, ni un démon**_.»

Il éclata de rire.

L'autre démon grinça des dents. C'était sa faute et il le savait. S'il ne lui avait pas prise... S'il n'était pas...

_**Tombé amoureux ?**_

«Donc il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ?»

Undertaker prit un moment pour faire une petite pause dans son rire. «Oh, Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que je peux faire quelque chose ! Je peux tout guérir !»

Sebastian sentit une lueur d'espoir. «Guérissez le... S'il vous plaît. Je ferai... N'importe quoi.»

Le vieil homme le regarda méchamment. «Eh bien... Comme le _majestueux _est tombé bien bas.»

_**Comme l'un des plus puissants est tombé bien bas**_.

Sebastian savait qu'il devait laisser de côté son orgueil, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Si cela lui permettait de sauver l'ange qui était en train de mourir dans ses bras.

«_Je peux le transformer en démon._»

les yeux du brun s'écarquilla légèrement. «Vous ne pouvez le faire redevenir un ange ?»

Pendant un moment, Undertaker semblait légèrement frustré. «Ce n'est pas dans mes capacités. Seuls ceux du Paradis sont autorisés à restaurer des ailes d'un déchu. Cependant, une fois l'un d'entre nous, il sera en mesure de vivre librement en enfer, en parfaite santé.»

Le ténébreux laissa échapper un soupir. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, transformer un être si beau en quelque chose d'aussi laid et vil. Mais cela pouvait sauver Ciel.

«Très bien.»

Le guérisseur ria à nouveau mais de manière plus bruyante. «Oh. Il y a une condition.»

Le démon plissa des yeux, «Laquelle ?» Connaissant Undertaker, cela prévoyait quelque chose de mauvais.

«Eh bien, voyez vous... Si je le fais devenir un démon, cela reviendrait à dire qu'il renaîtra. En d'autres termes... Il va perdre tous ses souvenirs. De sa vie en tant qu'ange, du Paradis... et de _**vous**_.»

Sebastian se sentit comme paralysé.

Ciel... Oubliera tout.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, un rustre «Non !» fit écho dans toute la salle.

Le petit garçon avait écouté toute la conversation et quand il avait entendu la condition du vieil guérisseur, il ne put rester silencieux. Avant qu'il ait plus en dire plus, il fut prit par une forte tousse qui lui fit cracher du sang sur le plancher sale.

«Ciel...» Commença le brun, blessé par la grande douleur qu'éprouvait son amant.

« Non Sebastian... Je ne le permettrai pas. Je... Je préfère mourir encore mourir en me rappelant toujours de toi... Que de vivre comme un démon sans vous...» Laissa échapper doucement le jeune, malgré sa respiration irrégulière.

Le ténébreux ne savait quoi dire. Il avait l'impression d'être brisé en deux. Les démons n'étaient pas supposés ressentir des émotions. Que lui arrivait-il ?

«Eh bien, démon,» intervint Undertaker, «que choisis-tu ?»

Sebastian fit une pause, repensant aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

_Il est beau, mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'étouffer là-bas. Je voulais tenter quelque chose de nouveau..._

_Vivez-vous seul ?_

_Il semblerait que nous ayons quelque chose en commun, démon._

_Sentez-vous seul ?_

_Sentez-vous seul ?_

Sebastian serra fortement ses yeux fermés. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire et il devait rapidement le dire avant de le regretter.

«Faites le.»

«Que-Sebastian !» cria Ciel, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il donna faiblement des coups de pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'Undertaker claque des doigts. Le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil, cessant ainsi de bouger.

Le démon le regarda, tremblotant. «Je suis désolé Ciel. Je ne peux pas respecter tes souhaits. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais important à mes yeux et je ne peux pas rester, sans rien faire, alors que tu es en train de mourir juste sous mon nez... Même si cela signifie que tu vas renaître en m'oubliant. Cela sera ma punition pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait... Être torturé pour l'éternité alors que je sais parfaitement que vous êtes proche de moi... _Tout en étant si loin_.»

Il ferma les yeux.

_**Je t'aime**_.

Il ne pouvait rien entendre à part le doux rire d'Undertaker.

* * *

><p>Les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent en clignotant.<p>

Son corps se sentait étrange, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil qui avait duré 100 ans. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui.

«Qui êtes vous ?»

Sa voix était glaciale.

«Je suis... Ne t'en préoccupe pas.»

Ciel se moqua de la réponse de l'homme mais ne dit rien. S'il n'était pas ici pour se battre, il n'avait aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps. Se retournant, il commença à s'éloigner. Regardant vers le bas, il remarqua qu'il avait une bague bleu à son doigt.

La pierre brillant sur _lui_.

* * *

><p>Sebastian regarda simplement, sans rien dire alors que le jeune démon se retourna et s'en alla... sortant ainsi complètement de va vie.<p>

Il était presque risible que le plus pur des anges puissent devenir le plus froid des démons.

Le brun leva sa main et la plaça sur son cœur inexistant, sentant un battement sourd dans la poitrine.

Voilà donc pourquoi les anges et les démons n'ont pas de cœur... _Parce que leurs cœur finiront par être détruits._

_**Sebastian savait qu'il avait un cœur maintenant... Et qu'il saignerait à jamais.**_

* * *

><p>Voilà donc la fin de ce petit one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Et juste pour indication, j'ai adoré la traduire et j'ai galéré XD Perdant presque mes bases en français tellement ça m'a perturbée ! Bref ! J'aimerai dire que j'ai l'impression que cette fic fait aussi référence à Tsubasa révervoir chronicle et plus essentiellement sur le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire... Enfin selon moi, d'ailleurs je conseille ce manga à tout le monde ! (Fye, Kurogane, Shaolan, Sakura ! ! Vous êtes sublimes ! ! ! ! *O*) Bref, j'espère que vous avez compris l'histoire et que ma traduction ne fut pas trop horrible ! Bye bye ! Et à la prochaine ! ! ^^<p> 


End file.
